Run Joey Run
Run, Joey, Run, en español Corre, Joey, Corre, es una canción que aparece en el episodio Bad Reputation. La canción original pertenece a David Geddes. Es cantada por Rachel, Puck, Jesse, y Finn, con Santana y Brittany haciendo los coros. Este fue el proyecto de "Mala Reputación" de Rachel: una película. Rachel le pidió a Artie y al Club de Video que amaran la presentación. Fue su intento de tener una mala reputación, al mostrar en el video a tres chicos interesados románticamente en ella, y haciéndose ver como una comehombres. Sandy Ryerson hace una aparición en el video como el padre de Julie, aunque haya discutido con Rachel en episodios anteriores. El padre de Julie se entera que Joey dejó embarazada a Julie, por lo cual se pone muy furioso y en un ataque de ira le dispara a Joey, pero Julie se interpone y la bala la intercepta, causándole la muerte. Aunque el video es bien recibido entre los miembros del club, Puck, Finn y Jesse se enfadan con Rachel por haberlos usado, y además por no haberles dicho ni a Puck, ni a Jesse, ni a Finn sobre la participación del otro. El video deja a Jesse con el corazón roto y así termina la relación entre él y Rachel. Sin embargo, unos episodios más tarde se reconcilian y el la ayuda a contactar a su madre biológica. Roles *Santana Lopez - Ángel *Brittany - Ángel *Rachel Berry - Julie *Noah Puckerman - Joey *Jesse St. James - Joey *Finn Hudson - Joey *Sandy Ryerson - Padre de Julie Letra Brittany S.Pierce y Santana Lopez: Aaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaaah Rachel Berry: Daddy please don't It wasn't his fault He means so much to me Daddy please don't We're gonna get married Just you wait and see Noah Puckerman: Every night, the same old dream, I hate to close my eyes I can't erase the memory, The sound of Julie's cry She called me up, late that night She said, "Joe, don't come over, My Dad and I just had a fight And he stormed out the door. I've never seen him act this way, My God, he's goin' crazy He said he's gonna make you pay For what we done, he's got a gun So run, Joey run, Joey run!" Rachel Berry: Daddy please don't It wasn't his fault He means so much to me Daddy please don't We're gonna get married Just you wait and see Jesse St James: Got in my car, drove like mad 'Til I reached Julie's place, She ran to me, with tear-filled eyes And bruises on her face All at once I saw him there, Sneakin' up behind me (Watch out!) Then Julie yelled, "He's got a gun!" Finn Hudson: And she stepped in front of me Suddenly, a shot rang out And I saw Julie falling I ran to her, I held her close When I looked down, my hands were red! And here's the last words Julie said: Rachel Berry: Daddy please don't It wasn't his fault He means so much to me Daddy please don't We're gonna get married..... Brittany S. Pierce y Santana Lopez: Aaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaaah Finn Hudson, Noah Puckermen y Jesse St James: Run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run.....! Curiosidades *La canción y el drama que ocaciono se menciono de nuevo en Laryngitis y en Prom Queen. Esto la convierte en una de las pocas canciones que es mencionada en otro episodio. *En el episodio Prom Queen, Sue Sylvester considera a este numero una de las peores actuaciónes (junto con Hair/Crazy In love) que New Directions ha hecho y que deberian disculparse con Norte America por eso.